


body gold

by storyskein



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: 1-2 years or so future fic, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyskein/pseuds/storyskein
Summary: Future Fic.Ryn and Maddie sneak away for a moment alone.Ben probably finds them later ;)





	body gold

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'body gold' by oh wonder
> 
> *un-beta'd all mistakes are my own

A twilight breeze rustled the reeds as Maddie stepped onto the old wood of the pier. Molten gold streaked the sky above dusky-purple mountains, and the lazy sound of cicadas filled the air. A bit of summer blue sky still peaked above them, but evening was rolling in. 

Ryn sat at the end of the pier, trailing her toes in the water. 

Maddie sat beside her without speaking, enjoying the feel of the sun-warmed planks on the back of her thighs, the silence on the lake compared to the chatter in the cabin courtyard. Every summer Ben’s old high school buddies met at a cluster of cabins on the river for a long weekend, and this was the first year that they--Ryn, Maddie, and Ben--decided to go as a triad. Last year had been too soon, it was too uncertain for Ryn to be away from the ocean that long. But now she could regularly stay out of the water for weeks, and well. You can’t really hide some things, not after...well, everything. 

“You going to swim?” Maddie asked quietly. Ryn hadn’t been in the river for the past day, preferring instead to stay on the beach. 

“Not my water,” Ryn said in that precise, delicate way she had of speaking. “But still. Maybe I’m...a little afraid.” 

Maddie leaned back on her palms, stretched her chest and neck to catch the last rays of the sun. “You shower.”

“Also not my water,” Ryn huffed. “But I appreciate hygiene.” She paused. “And other things.” 

Maddie grinned and blushed, just a little. Ryn just flicked her lips upward. She always talked about sex so matter-of-factly, it was disarming, even for a biologist. 

But at the mention of sex, the tension between them undulated and pulled. Maddie’s lower belly tightened. She bit her lip and looked over at Ryn. Ryn liked to play a little coy, looking downstream to where fish were flipping their silvery tails out of the water. 

But Maddie saw the flicker in her neck, heard the low, sonorous hum from her chest. 

“Where?” Ryn’s voice had a lilt to it, and Maddie always keened to it. “Ben?”

“Hooking up will be patchwork, remember?” Maddie said. They had discussed it before leaving, that nights would be for the three of them. But if anything happened during the day, between whichever pair--or three--it was bonus. “Unless we want to wait--”

“No,” Ryn said too fast, giggled. “No, no waiting.” She eyed Maddie for a moment, then dropped a kiss to the junction of her neck and collarbone. “I don’t want to wait.” 

Maddie sighed and pressed into Ryn’s mouth, loving the sensation of Ryn’s soft, cool lips against her skin. “The woods,” she managed to get out. “There’s an outcropping of boulders. We can go th--”

Before she even finished Ryn had popped up, tugging on her hand. With one look back over to the cabins, they disappeared into the cool, dark forest. 

“Just over there,” Maddie said, mind flashing back to the secret hookups she and Ben had behind those rocks before they had been officially dating. Before they had admitted how much they liked each other. 

Maddie drew Ryn through the crevice and, leaning back against the tallest rock, pulled Ryn to her. They sighed in tandem as their lips touched, mouths opened and tongues sliding against each other. Still new enough to make Maddie’s nerves flutter, but practiced enough that they knew how to move. Knew how to slide off flannel overshirts and unbutton jean shorts, kick them off without catching their legs and knocking knees. 

Ryn’s mouth never seemed to leave Maddie’s skin, first her lips then nipping up her jawline, cresting the top of her ear and nipping _just right_ on the back of her neck. Just enough scrape of teeth to make Maddie whimper and Ryn growl with pleasure. 

Maddie lifted Ryn’s breasts out of the cups of her swimsuit, brushing her thumbs along both nipples until they rose to a painful peak that caused goosebumps to break out over Ryn’s skin. Ryn’s hips pushed into Maddie, pushing her back against the rock, seeking the grind she wanted. 

Maddie placed one foot on a smaller rock and turned out her knee, opening up her thighs. Ryn thrust, rubbing her jean-covered cunt along Maddie’s scant bathing suit bottoms. 

Fuck, it was perfect. Maddie groaned and gave into the friction, the pressure and rough jeans and smooth bathing suit and the slick of her arousal making her hot all over. 

“I want to put my mouth on you,” Ryn panted. 

“Yes, fuck,” Maddie whined. 

“Make you come?" Ryn smiled against Maddie’s neck, walking her fingers down her belly, following the line of her bikini, dipping into Maddie’s cunt. 

Maddie shuddered. “God.”

Ryn hummed, the sound mixing with her siren call. The siren song had the effect of an intensifier, and now Maddie could hear _everything_ in the forest. The birds, the wind, the silky sound of Ryn’s lips as she kissed down Maddie’s body. The brushing of Maddie’s fingers as they wound into Ryn’s hair. She could feel more, the harshness of the rock behind her, the balmy breeze as it caressed her bare tits. 

The cool of Ryn’s fingers as used her thumbs to open Maddie up, the velvety-hot tip of Ryn’s tongue as she lapped full and deep into Maddie. 

Maddie moaned as pleasure quaked up her thighs. Soon she couldn’t help but rock over Ryn’s mouth as Ryn pressed her tongue against Maddie’ clit, giving her the friction that Ryn knew she loved, needed. 

Maddie came quickly, hips jerking as Maddie brought her down with little licks. “Fuck, babe,” Maddie murmured as Ryn planted kisses on the inside of Maddie’s thighs, her low belly. 

“Mmm,” Maddie breathed, sucking a nipple in hard while she tugged on the other, sending more shockwaves through Maddie’s body. “I want your hands on me.” 

“Turn around,” Maddie demanded, already twirling Maddie so that she could fit her ass against Maddie’s hips. Maddie nuzzled Ryn’s neck, then began sliding her lips up Ryn’s neck. Ryn purred, twining her arms around Maddie’s neck. 

Maddie ran her hands over Ryn’s stomach, her ribs, massaging her tits, just enjoying the feel of her girlfriend in her arms for a moment. They swayed together, Maddie still leveling out after her orgasm, Ryn’s movements becoming more expectant as she sought out her own pleasure. 

Impatient, Ryn grabbed Maddie’s hands and moved them down to the junction of her thighs. 

Maddie laughed into Ryn’s hair, and Ryn huffed. “I just, what if someone comes, and I _don’t_?”

“Greedy.”

Maddie could feel Ryn roll her eyes. “Yes. With you, yes,” she sighed again, leaning back against Maddie. “Do I have to beg?”

The thought gave Madi a little thrill, but that could be for later. “Not right now,” Maddie said, feeling indulgent as she dipped her fingers into Ryn’s wet, waiting slit. They both sighed together as Maddie’s finger’s found Ryn’s already swollen clit. 

Maddie teased first. Wide circles around Ryn’s clit, dipping down over her folds, drawing her arousal all over her cunt. When Ryn panted for more, Maddie kept the movement on her clit with one hand, and with the other, fucked two fingers into her from behind. Caught and held up by Maddie’s arms, Ryn gave herself over to the sensations, fucking herself on Maddie’s hands until Maddie felt Ryn draw up, hips moving in tight circles, seeking that perfect last bit of pressure to push herself. 

Ryn came hard, moisture gushing out of her, body trembling as she fell slack against Maddie. Ryn had bit down to keep herself from crying out, her siren-song from getting _too_ loud--and chances were Ben, fully a mate, had already _felt_ it in his body. 

Slowly Maddie pulled out. Ryn caught her wrists before Maddie could wipe her fingers off on her shorts, brought them to her mouth, and sucked them clean. 

“Fuck,” Maddie leaned down and kissed Ryn. “Makes me want to go again.” 

“Me too,” Ryn pulled Maddie closer to her. “We could--” 

But before she could even get the word out, Maddie heard Ben calling her and Ryn’s name from the pier. 

“Should we go to him?” Maddie asked. God, she really didn’t feel like being _done_. 

Ryn shook her head and laid her cheek against Maddie’s chest. “I’ll call him,” she whispered. 

The deep, melodious call drifted out from their little nook. Maddie closed her eyes and let herself enjoy this moment of perfection. Satisfied, girlfriend in her arms, tension building again as they waited for Ben to join them. 

They heard Ben before they saw him. But then there he was, at the entrance of the crevice. 

“I figured,” he smirked. There was heat in his gaze as he eyed both of them. “And I brought a blanket.” 


End file.
